Gatito
by SooreMizu
Summary: Marinette, después del cruel rechazo de Adrien, se siente devastada y dolida. Chat Noir aparecerá en el momento indicado para consolarla, donde quizás, ambos logren sanar la herida brutal de un amor no correspondido.


**Ahh un fic Marichat OuO una de mis parejas favoritas del mundo de Miraculous. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme review de ello, que siempre estoy al tanto. 7u7**

* * *

 **Gatito**

* * *

Marinette se hallaba en el balcón de su habitación, contemplando un cielo estrellado, aquella agraciada luna que emancipaba la tranquilidad que necesitaba ansiosamente en esos momentos. _¿Por qué?,_ su vista empezó a nublarse, las lágrimas contenidas se negaron a seguir escondiéndose, _¿Hice algo mal? ¿No soy lo que busca?_ Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, _esto duele, duele mucho… Adrien._

Recuerdos dolorosos vinieron a su mente.

* * *

La peliazul caminaba casi desesperada por los pasillos, sus manos sostenían una carta, _sí,_ por fin se había decidido, esas hojas de papel manifestaban todos los sentimientos que albergaban en su corazón, después de tanto, con el inalcanzable apoyo de Alya, no existía marcha atrás.

Ingresó por el umbral de la puerta, entusiasmada.

—¡A-Adrien! —posándose frente a él, sujetó firmemente el escrito contra su pecho. — t-tengo que d-darte algo, e-ehm, e-esto…

Su amiga hacía señas en su dirección, justo detrás del rubio, animándole, lamentablemente Marinette la ignoró, sus ojos clavados en el joven Agreste permitieron observar su fría levantada, y como, a paso paulatino, se aislaba de los demás, hasta que su presencia fue nula en el salón.

—¡Hey! ¡Amigo! —Nino corrió en su búsqueda, indignado ante el descarado comportamiento de Adrien. Conocía la personalidad del atractivo modelo, por más destruido que se sintiera, nunca rechazaría _tan_ cruelmente a una chica, como acababa de hacer con Marinette.

Todos estaban de boca abierta debido al impacto de la inesperada acción del rubio. A distancia, Lila sonrió perversamente, posando las zarpas sobre sus caderas.

—Es cuestión de comprenderlo, el amor de su vida lo menospreció hace poco, ¿Ustedes no se pondrían igual?

Es cuando sintió como su corazón estallaba, convirtiéndose en miles de pedazos rotos. Le ardía el pecho, sentía unas incontrolables ganas de llorar. Entre el shock y la melancolía, Marinette murmuró: —¿Él está enamorado de alguien más?

* * *

Solo pensar en lo ocurrido hace horas provocaba un extrangulante nudo en su garganta.

Descendió la cabeza, cubriendo sus belfos con una de sus manos, desahogándose, liberalizando el dolor que la carcomía por dentro. _Quería, deseaba_ cometer una locura, ganas no le faltaban, pero cacería de valor, ese era el problema: _soy una cobarde_.

 _No sirvo para nada, por más que deteste aceptarlo, todos aman a LadyBug, una persona inexistente que vive a base de mentiras. Yo… nunca seré como ella, nunca lograré ser alguien con agallas, así de valiente y optimista. ¡¿Porqué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ELLA ES MAS ESPECIAL?!..._

Carcajeó, llena de lágrimas.

 _¿Qué demonios digo?, siento que estoy perdiendo la cordura… p-pero… esa es la realidad, mi realidad es ser solo la sombra de LadyBug, somos diferentes, en todos los aspectos… Oh Adrien, si supieras cuanto te amo…_

Levantó su cabeza de golpe al percibir un ente intruso en la alcoba, su mirada terminó sedimentándose en un joven rubio, con vestimenta de gato. Quien le sonreía cariñosamente.

—Chat, ¿Por qué estás aquí? —intentó limpiar inultamente los rastros de su inmunda tristeza.

—En ese estado cualquier akuma pensaría en atacarte —se acercó. — estabas llorando, quisiera saber la razón princesa.

—N-no importa.

Sus ojos se agrandaron sintiendo la mano del inusual gatito restregando amorosamente su bisoñé. Un inesperado sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, Chat Noir lo notó, y carcajeó.

—¿Un amor no correspondido?

Marinette susurró: —Supongo que eres el único que puede entenderme, LadyBug te rechaza seguido.

Apartó su zarpa enseguida, pasando esta a la altura de su nuca.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Rápidamente se percató de su error, liberalizando una risa nerviosa: —Televisión, revistas, periódicos…

—Ehm… Nunca le he contado mis sentimientos a nadie, pero creo que ya me descubriste —bajó la mirada, portando una sonrisa entristecida. — amo a LadyBug, enserio la amo… Pero siempre menosprecia mis sentimientos… sé lo que se siente que el amor de tu vida no te corresponda, por eso, cuando te vi llorando supe que era por alguien…

 _Chat, cuanto lo siento… Tú siempre estás allí para mí, haciéndome reír, sacándome una sonrisa en los momentos más inoportunos... No sé qué es lo que no te vi, estaba cegada, ilusionándome por un chico que nunca estará en mis posibilidades, un chico superior e inalcanzable… En cambio, tú gatito, estás a mi lado, y sé que siempre será así…_

—Chat, te tengo una propuesta.

—¿Propuesta? —arqueó una de sus cejas.

—Ambos sufrimos por amor, pero —su rostro parecía un evidente tomate, jugaba con sus dedos, inquietada. — ehm, como explicarlo, ¡Agh! Qué difícil es decir esto… yo, tú, nosotros… ¡Podemos intentarlo!

Después de aquellas palabras, un silencio brutal reinó en el ambiente.

Hasta que Chat Noir decidió romperlo: —Que divertida eres princesa —agarró la cintura de la muchacha, atrayéndola a su propio cuerpo. — no me molesta, es tiempo de cambiar varias cosas en nuestras vidas.

Rozó sus belfos sobre la comisura de los labios de la muchacha.

Marinette demoró unos segundos en reaccionar debido al shock: sonriente, enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chat, convirtiendo esa escena en un beso repleto de nuevas emociones y sentimientos encontrados. Mientras el tiempo transcurría, ellos se encargaban de saborear la boca del otro, ansiosos, apenados. Se separaron en el instante justo, dejando un hilo de saliva brillante que desvaneció tras un comparte de sonrisas.

Un resplandor verde tintineante alarmó al gato, se frustró y maldijo en voz baja. Aún no deseaba irse.

—Tranquilo gatito, mañana te espero a la misma hora —plantó un dulce ósculo en su mejilla.

—Perdóname princesa, prometo aprovechar el tiempo la próxima vez —desarrolló una elegante reverencia, antes de extraer su báculo y tener un impulso para desparecer a medida que avanzaba de casa en casa.

La peliazul emitió una carcajada tierna.

 _Hora de recorrer un nuevo camino, junto contigo,_ _ **gatito**_ _._


End file.
